1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays an image and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
To enhance color reproducibility of a display apparatus, there is a known method of related art for correcting a difference in displayed color due to characteristics of the display apparatus (see JP-A-2006-113151, for example). JP-A-2006-113151 discloses an example of a display apparatus that includes a display, such as a liquid crystal panel, a PDP, and an organic EL panel, and performs LUT-based correction (lookup-table-based correction) of a drive signal that drives the display to prevent instability or any other type of variation in white balance that occurs when grayscales are changed.
To correct a displayed color provided by a display apparatus, a decrease in brightness is problematic. That is, since a liquid crystal display panel and other displays have an upper limit of grayscale, color adjustment is so made that grayscales are lowered. The reason for this is that when the correction is so made that grayscales are raised, displaying a color having a maximum grayscale undesirably requires inputting a grayscale greater than the maximum grayscale due to the correction to the display. For example, in a liquid crystal display panel, to handle a phenomenon in which a color in a central portion of the screen thereof changes to a different color in a peripheral portion of the screen (what is called color unevenness), the displayed color in a bright portion of the screen is adjusted in accordance with the displayed color in a dark portion of the screen, resulting in an improvement in color uniformity at the sacrifice of brightness. In recent years, the luminance of a light source tends to be lowered for power conservation in some cases, and the decrease in the luminance undesirably causes a viewer to feel that the decrease in brightness due to the correction increases. A color correction method accompanied by a minimum amount of decrease in brightness is therefore desired.